greenarrowfandomcom-20200215-history
Green Arrow (Vol 5) 35
Synopsis for "Kingdom, Chapter One: Foundation" Oliver Queen is back on the streets of Seattle as the Green Arrow, with John Diggle at his side as a bodyguard - because sidekicks don't get tax forms. The two of them are stuck with each other, since the rest of Oliver's support team has essentially dissolved into the ether, with Emiko off training, Naomi off the grid, and Henry Fyff quitting for other work. While stopping the robbery of funds from an orphanage, Oliver takes a bullet in the arm, forcing him to see Doctor Cross at the Glades Memorial Hospital for removal and stitches. Even with Oliver's contributions to the hospital, Dr. Cross warns that things haven't got much better there. He suspects the mayor is skimming from their funding and their supplies are being stolen by hooligans, which isn't covered by insurance. Oliver promises to look into both, prompting Cross to remind him that he can't patch every wound. Later, at the home of the Queen Foundation, which has since taken the place of Queen Industries, Oliver's COO, Zehra is annoyed that Oliver is late to a meeting with men who could potentially help rebuild Queen Industries. Oliver admits that he doesn't care until he opens the door to his conference room and finds Bruce Wayne and Lex Luthor waiting there for him. They explain that they've come to buy out his company; to liquidate its assets. Luthor explains that if Queen Consolidated joined the partnership between LexCorp and WayneTech, their economy would exceed the National GDP. Bruce reasons that he knows there are billions of unused dollars tucked away in Queen Industries, even if Oliver intends to use them for charitable efforts. Those efforts, Lex warns, will amount to little in the grand scheme of things. Oliver warns that while he may not be a cutthroat businessman, he is a man of the people, and he knows each of his employees' names. His guests, on the other hand, are either self obsessed or distracted by their other obsessions. Neither gets their hands dirty when it comes to business. Again, Bruce complains that they could change the world if they were partners, but Oliver points out that taking his business out of the Glades would kill the neighborhood and and do nothing to aid in saving his city of Seattle. With horror, Zehra watches as the two men on whom she had pinned her hopes for the future of the company, storm out of the conference room. Elsewhere, a man called Mr. King tortures a low level thug with the intent of getting some information from him. The thug thinks Mr. King wants to know about The Green Arrow about whom he swears he knows nothing but Mr. King is actually interested in someone more dangerous: Mia Dearden. Over dinner, Zehra tries to convince Oliver to reconsider the offer that was made to him earlier, hoping to use the cushion of their budding romantic relationship to ease her position. Unfortunately, Ollie is preoccupied by messages from John, warning of a "big cat that's about to fiddle". Making his apologies for leaving, but not for turning down the offer Oliver leaves her alone at the restaurant, and heads to the location John texted him. John explains that a hacker siphoned money from the hospital's endowment fund, and he has traced them to that location, but he warns Oliver not to go inside the building yet. Unfortunately, Oliver is already inside when he encounters the hacker in question. It is a woman named Felicity Smoak and she was hired to kill The Green Arrow. Appearing in "Kingdom, Chapter One: Foundation" Featured Characters *Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) Supporting Characters *John Diggle *Batman *Lex Luthor Villains *Felicity Smoak *John King *The Joker *Ultraman Other Characters *'Doctor Cross' *Emiko Queen (Mentioned Only) *Henry Fyff (Mentioned Only) *Naomi Singh (Mentioned Only) *Mia Dearden *Zehra Darvish Locations *Seattle Items *Trick Arrows Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/green-arrow-2011/green-arrow-35 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Arrow_Vol_5_35 *http://www.comicvine.com/green-arrow-35-kingdom-chapter-one-foundation/4000-466987/ Category:Green Arrow (Volume 5)